


Tickle Me Makki!

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Domestic Dates and Silly Situations! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Bribery, Established Relationship, Eyebrows, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I know it's shocking, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mattsun Is A Fucking Corgi, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Non-Consensual Tickling, Not literally, Not sexually, Nothing About This Is Sexual, Of The Legal Kind, Tickle Fights, Ticklish Makki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's not bad though, they are so married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: The two had been through a lot, knowing each other since highschool does that to people. All jokes aside, the two were so close that there were no longer any secrets or surprises left. He enjoyed that fact, the way he didn’t have to worry about his boyfriend judging him for his odd taste in food, much like how he wouldn’t judge Issei for his odd habit of sleeping with his feet on the pillow, rather than under his head. Ok. Maybe he was judging slightly, but only because he didn’t like waking up with feet in his fucking face, rather than his boyfriends own face.However, this morning, he was both pleasantly surprised and horribly betrayed.





	Tickle Me Makki!

tick·lish  
ˈtik(ə)liSH/  
adjective  
1.  
sensitive to being tickled.  
"Lhasa apsos are ticklish on their feet"  
2.  
(of a situation or problem) difficult to deal with; requiring careful handling.  
"her skill in evading ticklish questions"

In terms of being ticklish, Hanamaki Takahiro is the first definition listed. He hates being tickled, hates it when people know he is ticklish. There is, however, one person he trusts with this information. This person is Matsukawa Issei, the man with the eyebrows thicker than most that somehow manage to be charming despite their sighs. 

The two had been through a lot, knowing each other since highschool does that to people. All jokes aside, the two were so close that there were no longer any secrets or surprises left. He enjoyed that fact, the way he didn’t have to worry about his boyfriend judging him for his odd taste in food, much like how he wouldn’t judge Issei for his odd habit of sleeping with his feet on the pillow, rather than under his head. Ok. Maybe he was judging slightly, but only because he didn’t like waking up with feet in his fucking face, rather than his boyfriends own face.

However, this morning, he was both pleasantly surprised and horribly betrayed. 

When Takahiro opened his eyes, he was happy to see his boyfriend glancing down at him with a smile, glasses held steady on his nose. He gave a grin, cuddling into the broad chest before him. One of his favourite things was cuddling in the morning while the light streaming through their apartment windows was soft and warm. He felt himself slowly falling back to sleep, Issei pressing kisses all over his face.

He gave a soft groan, wanting to just sleep but the big browed man refused to let him. He had whispered something about having class in an hour and they needed to get ready and Takahiro just groaned louder. Why did class have to ruin things? Why can’t he just cuddle with his boyfriend and pretend time didn’t fucking exist…? 

“Babe, time is just an illusion…” He grunted, becoming rigid when he felt long fingers slid down to his waist. “We can’t do that, you just said we have class You know that when I get going, I don’t stop.”

The younger chuckled above him, hands sliding over his sides and making him shiver. “That’s not what I’m doing.”

Takahiro raised an eyebrow, a smile coming to his lips. “So what are you doing?”

“It depends. Are you going to get up?”

“Hmm, lemme see… no.”

“Alright. You brought this on yourself, Hiro.”

“What are you- no! Fuck you, no!”

Oh, yes. At this moment, Issei’s finger are curling around and spidering over Takahiro’s skin. The strawberry blonde went completely rigid, curling in on himself as much as possible to try and tighten his muscles to avoid the feeling that was pulsing through his body. 

“I-Issei!” He wailed between laughs, “St-Stop! I hate this…!”

“You decided this for yourself, babe. This is what happens when you don’t get up!”

“Stop! Issei, stop! I-I’m gonna piss myself!” He growled, though it didn’t do much as he laughed.

The fingers didn’t stop, instead going towards his midsection and moving quicker. 

“S-STOP, YOU FUCKING CORGI!!” This caught Issei’s attention, causing the man to burst into laughter, fingers finally stopping and clutching his own stomach as he bellowed. 

“D-Did you just call me a corgi?” He cackled.

“Y-Yes! You are such a dick!”

The man composed himself, not trying to respond until he stopped laughing. “I’m a dick for trying to make sure you wouldn’t miss class and miss the notes for our next test?”

“Yes! You didn’t have to tickle me!” He pouted, rolling over and facing away from the taller male. “You know I hate being tickled…”

Issei cooed quietly, sidling up against his boyfriend and kissing his neck gently. “Aww, baby, did I make you angry?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, ok, how about while you shower, I will head down to the bakery and get you some profiteroles?” At the sound of his favourite thing, he rolled over, giving Issei a suspicious glance. 

“Really?”

“Would I lie to you, baby? Would I lie to you?” He sang softly, making Takahiro laugh.

“Apparently. You promised you’d never tickle me.”

“I’m sorry, ok? I’ll by you two dozen cream puffs if you forgive me.”

“I forgive you. Now go get me some pastries, you corgi.”

“Ah, that’s my boyfriend.”

Ok, so maybe that morning he got a few surprises, but he wasn’t angry with his boyfriend, because in truth, he did get two dozen pastries.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, it's late and I'm kinda tired so this might be shit but here.


End file.
